Angel and Demon
by TheDevilOfDaybreak
Summary: Vale faces great dangers and Ozpin knows this. Beacon needed a guardian of their own desperately. So Ozpin got the next best thing, a guardian for hire. Join the Devil Hunter on his adventures as he "attends" Beacon Academy. Features DMC3 Dante, takes place starting just before RWBY Season 3. Features most of the cast but focuses on Dante x Weiss. And I know, the title needs work.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This Dante x Weiss idea has been floating around my head for a while. So U I finally got off my lazy ass to write it out.

WARNING: I'm taking my time with the story and the build up. So this story is on a slow boil. And I mean a SLOW boil. You have been warned.

Chronologically, this is set between Season 2 and Season 3 and follows in to season 3. Events that happened from Season 1 to 3 can all be used as background info, references etc. So possibly, SPOILER ALERT! But at the same time, this will veer off the events already established in Season 3. So...roll with it I guess.

The Dante used is a few months after the events of DMC3. All styles, weapons and Devil Arms are free game for this story.

So with that, let's drop the Sultan of Style into Beacon Academy. Enjoy!

Edit 05/28/16: So I'm stupid and didn't know removed all my initial line breaks. Hopefully this upload fixes everything

* * *

Chapter 1

"Is something the matter, Ozpin?" Back still facing his long time friend, Ozpin simply took another sip from his mug as he stared out the window of his office. The view was one that brings him a brilliant mix of emotions. Beacon Academy, a source of his pride, his dedication and his joy. Now, "worry" seems to have wormed its way into the mix.

"You've been like this since your little chat with James." Ozpin smirked to himself as he shut his eyes briefly. Of course she would notice. She was quite possibly the last person he could hide anything from.

"Do you think our students can win a war, Glynda?" The calm and cool professor fell silent and thought about the most appropriate response to such a sudden question.

"Was that what the two of you were discussing?"

"It was his parting question for me." Ozpin turned to grab the pot of coffee he had brewed. Pouring the dark liquid into his mug, he thought back to the conversation he had with a fellow headmaster. It was… unsettling to say the least.

"I sincerely hope they will never have the misfortune of needing to win one."

"Cut from the same cloth of rationality, you and I." Ozpin ensconced himself in his chair behind his desk and gestured Glynda to have a seat as well.

"I always feared coddling students. The path to being a Huntsman is fraught with peril. A single moment of weakness would quite literally lead to death."

"That's why you use the Emerald Forest as initiation. I am aware, Ozpin."

"But what is the distinction between coddling and protecting them, Glynda? Huntsmen and Huntresses are meant to protect the weak." Ozpin set his mug down and looked Glynda dead in the eyes. "But who protects those who are supposed to protect the weak when are still weak and in training?"

"What have you done now Ozpin?" Glynda sighed deeply as she massaged the bridge of her nose in minor annoyance.

"Glynda, the enemy is in our backyard and we have no idea where to begin. We need to take precautionary measures. We're running out of time and we need a guardian for Beacon to buy us time to find a guardian for Vale."

"Ozpin, that's our responsibility. That's what we as the staff are supposed to do. Worst case, we could recall Crow and have more sentries and…"

"And raise unnecessary panic and suspicion? Patrol may give a better sense of security, but a sudden increase also indicates the presence of a threat to said security. Besides, Crow is far too valuable on his current assignments, we cannot lose any of our eyes or ears on the need somebody who can blend in with the students and yet still perform some assignments for us."

"And who exactly did you have in mind?"

"He was recommended to me by a source. She is a Huntress of sorts as well, so I trust her judgement. He should be here any mo-"

"Sorry to interrupt, Headmaster." A flustered secretary entered Ozpin's office with a look of distress. " There is a report that an unidentified personnel has engaged one of the Freshman teams.

* * *

Chunks of marble were strewn across the courtyard and water gushed uncontrollably from what used to be a fountain. Smoke and gunpowder filled the air, making the school grounds truly resemble a battlefield. A crowd of student onlookers were buzzing at the battle that was taking place before them. As the smoke settled, a mace-wielder was seen together with his three team mates. Cardin was seeing a deep shade of red.

"I think you should stop, Cardin. This is-"

"Stay out of it Nikos!" Cardin yelled as he readied his mace once more. Pyrrha sighed as she mumbled "not going to be your fight".

"Quit running around and draw your sword already, you little punk!" Cardin roared as his opponent stood akimbo before him with an arrogant smile. Cardin had been "fighting" with this individual for almost 5 minutes, but not a single blow was landed by either party. However, considering that the other party was not even retaliating, it has been an extremely one-sided match.

"Don't wanna tip the scale in my favour too much. Fights get boring when they get too easy ya know?" The intruder laughed smugly as he retorted. Cardin seethed at the remark and did a series of hand signals to coordinate his team. The other three members quickly fanned out to surround the arrogant fighter and took their position.

" Look, I'm kinda late for a meeting here. Can we wrap this up soon?"

"STOP LOOKING DOWN ON US!" Sky rushed in with his halberd and began a large arching swipe, trying to cleave the enemy in half. Instead of the sensation of cutting through flesh and bone, Sky felt a hand on his head as his foe used Sky as a surface to launch himself to safety. A series of shots were fired from Dove's sword, but the mystery fighter quickly dashed out of the line of fire to the side.

Lunging from behind, Russel rushed in with his daggers, slicing and dicing. Not even using his hands, the lone fighter reacted quickly with a dodge to reorientate himself and proceeded to avoid each successive incoming attack dextrously. Pushing his opponent further and further back, Russel suddenly retreated backwards, ending his assault.

"YOU'RE DONE!" As the lone fighter turned around, he saw Cardin airborne with his mace in a two-handed grip, ready to crush anything beneath him. The mace was swung down hard, but before it made contact, Cardin's opponent was…

" _Gone?"_ Cardin thought in disbelief. He felt a shove behind him and his aerial balance was immediately thrown off, leading him to crash into Russel and Sky in a most ungraceful landing.

"Trying to swing that thing around a crowd? And they call ME reckless."

Quickly picking himself off the ground. Cardin whipped around in rage and exhaustion. He stared down his opponent once more. Silver hair, a red trench coat with nothing underneath and a pair of leather pants. The guy was wearing more leather than a cow, but the seemingly cumbersome clothes did nothing to stop his mobility or agility. With a massive broadsword sheathed on his back and twin handguns in his trench coat pockets, he was no push over.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Cardin snarled as he rushed in for another powerful blow. As the mace was brought down, an odd sensation coursed through Cardin's body as he felt his opponent's arm dissipated the full force of the impact, making Cardin's grip loosen. The silver haired fighter took the opportunity to direct the mace skyward. As the weapon flipped in the air, the silver haired fighter backflipped to follow it. Grabbing the mace just before he landed. The fighter proceeded to whirl the mace around adeptly, swinging and smiting in an exhibition of skill that seemed to completely outclass Cardin's. Switching hands and combining single hand and two handed strikes, it was truly a spectacle to behold as the crowd gasped and cheered at the performance.

"Press the red bu-" shouted a pink haired girl, but was quickly silenced by her childhood friend.

With a grin, the fighter obliged. Flames burst forth from the head of the mace as the Dust combusted rapidly, resulting in a small explosion. Timing the explosions with his swings, the fighter create a series of letters from the smoke trails left behind from each blast.

In one final show of skill, the mace was once more flung in the air. This time, the head landed on a his index finger and the silver-haired fighter began spinning the mace around. He finally looked over at the awe-struck Cardin and grinned smugly once more as the smokey letters spelling "Too Easy" began to dissipate in the light breeze.

"Well, since you asked. The name's-"

"Dante," The silver haired fighter turned around to see a middle-aged man with a mug of coffee in one hand and a cane in the other. "I don't mean to interrupt, but we have an appointment now." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"Aww, you stole my thunder." Dante sighed as he flung the mace up once more and caught it by the handle. "This is yours, I believe?" Dante effortlessly threw the mace towards Cardin. Still slightly in shock from the display, Cardin almost missed the catch. Looking up, he was faced with the back of Dante's red trench coat. As Dante walked towards Ozpin, he cocked his head back.

"Word of advice. Be nice to strangers who ask for directions next time."

* * *

A/N: I try to be diligent in my research, but at the same time I just want to write a story. So if you see any errors in the world, characters, tones etc. Feel free to point them out. Also feel free to rip me to shreds over writing style, OOCness or any of the other good jazz. See ya lovely people.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I already had Chapter 2 and 3 done for a couple of months already and I didn't think there would be so many responses already, kinda humbling. So I'm gonna go ahead and post these 2 chapters that get more meaty. But don't expect for a SECOND I can pump out content at this rate.

So enjoy lovely people.

Edit 05/28/2016: Fixed line break issues. Should be good now

* * *

Chapter Two

"You want me to do WHAT?" Dante kicked his legs off the table and sat up straight. Leaning towards his work desk and looking incredulously at his…agent. The woman before him had short black hair and carried a rocket launcher with a bayonet attached to the front. Unflinching and unfazed by the question, she repeated her job offer.

"I want you to attend this school and act as a…Risk Reduction Officer."

"Lady, you've given me some interesting jobs. Baby-sitter not one of them," Dante leans back against his swivel chair and grabs another slice of pizza. "I'm gonna pass."

"It's not that simple, Dante. These people are training Huntsmen. They can basically be called Devil Hunters when it comes down to it. But they're in training."

"I was in training since I was a kid, look how well I turned out. Pass."

"I didn't want to have to say it, but I have heard word that trouble is brewing in that area." Lady sighed and walked over to the wall of weaponry that acted as decoration. The souls of demons, reduced to mere ornaments. Such is the fate of demons who crossed Dante's path in Tenmen-Ni-Gru.

"They're just a bunch of kids. What kind of trouble could they possibly get into?" Lady shot him a book that seemed to scream "Really?", unable to tell if Dante was intentionally trying to be ironic.

"They have creatures that they call Grimm. Demons, basically. There are your normal everyday small fry that I can take down with a shot or two," Lady ran a hand over the glowing gauntlets. "But then there are things that rival the demons in that tower."

"Well there you go, that's a great final exam." As he tried to take another bite of the pizza, Lady snatched it out his hand.

"Can you take on all those things at once?" Lady questioned as she pointed to the 4 Devil Arms that were on the wall.

"I'd live." Dante declared confidently. Lady knew the truth in those words as well. Few demons could truly pose a problem to the legendary Son or Sparda. A few of the exceptions being his brother and what was her father. With both gone, there were few demons that Lady could think of that would pose a serious threat to Dante. Then again, it wasn't Dante who was going up against the Grimm.

"But they're not you. Now imagine a whole group of those demons being released on a town or school." Dante fell silent. Lady was being really aggressive with this job "offer" for some reason. He stood up and paced around for a before turning to face Lady again.

"You said it was a school of Devil Hunters right? They'll be fine," He took another slice of pizza from the box and began munching away, slumping up the cheese. "There isn't enough in it for me."

"Did I mention free lodging and access to food?" Dante promptly choked on his pizza and began hitting himself repeatedly across the chest to clear his lodged throat.

"Say that again?" Dante asked as he cleared his throat loudly. Suddenly, the Devil Hunter as all ears.

"You will be a student after all. You have a dormitory and access to a dining hall." Dante rubbed his his chin pensively.

"How long is this mission?"

"One semester. Four months."

"What kind of dorm?"

"Undecided, but you can negotiate."

"What kind of food?"

"Buffet style. Unlimited access 7 days a week and the dining halls run from 6am to 12am."

"You drive a hard bargain, Lady." The prospect of unlimited food certainly brings some worries off his mind. Still, something was bugging him. Why was Lady being so…adamant about this mission in particular?

"Tell me Lady, why are you so interested in this job? You could easily lead me by the nose with your debt slavery… So what gi-"

"I'll cut your debt by half if you go through with this."

"Sold to the highest bidder. When do I start, Lady?" Dante announced as he slapped the surface of his desk.

"Things always gotta be complicated." Dante mumbled as he recalled how he wound up where he was.

"Did you say something, Dante?" Ozpin took another sip of his own coffee.

"Nothing. Just thinking about my agent." Dante looked around the office, admiring the sheer size and grandeur from the comfortable chair he was seated in.

"How do you take your coffee?" Ozpin grabbed a mug from his drawer and proceeded to pour his own special brew for the Devil Hunter.

"Uhhh 6 sugars, milk and honey." Glynda cast a look of disgust at the request and looked to her long time friend. Not even fazed, Ozpin delivered on the request and slid the mug over to Dante.

With a loud thud, Dante brought his feet down on the table. The coffee mug took off and arched towards Dante. Miraculously, without spilling a drop, Dante caught the mug by the ear and took a sip. Gagging slightly, Dante extended his arm towards the Headmaster.

"One more sugar. please." Ozpin chuckled in amusement and obliged.

"Much better," Dante commented as he took another sip from the creamy concoction in his cup. "Not much of a coffee person, but this is pretty good." Ozpin beamed with approval at the remark. His brewing ability is one of his prized skills after all.

* * *

"The Headmaster is a good man. Stoic and calm, he has a good head on him. You won't have an issue with him." Lady explained as she lay her mission brief to Dante out on the table. There was a map of Beacon and a number of the faculty members who worked there.

"That's good to know I guess," Dante commented as he mulled over the documents with sheer boredom. "How about her?"

"That's the one you need to look out for. She's a cold bit-"

* * *

"OW!" Dante yelped as a riding crop connected with his thigh. He dropped his legs immediately and sat up to see Glynda's arctic glare meet his eyes.

"Watch your manners, young man. You are in Beacon Academy, not some backwater hick school for uncultured curs," Tapping her riding crop impatiently against her hand, Glynda was not pleased. "Ozpin do you honestly entrust assignments to someone of this caliber?"

"The file was definitely accurate about you." Dante mumbled as he massaged the area the crop connected with.

"You saw him in a duel with a team of four Glynda. I assure you that he is capable. He is the famed Son of Sparda after all."

"I do not approve of this decision, Ozpin, Reconsider this. You would be starting more fires than putting them out," Glynda looked over at Dante with a disparaging expression. "How old are you anyways?"

"Old enough to be your grandkid, but that's besides the point now isn't it, Madam Frost?" Glynda's usual calm expression remained, but Ozpin could have sworn he noticed a vein bulge and pulsing in an alarming manner. Before Glynda would retort, Dante cut her off with a dismissing wave of his hand. "Lady told me about you. So how's this for my credentials?" Dante reached into his haversack and drew out a pair of stingers and tossed them at Glynda. Balancing them on her crop, Glynda examined the specimen briefly before looking back at the Devil Hunter.

"Two Death Stalkers. Alone. Fairly impressive, I suppose. But hardly proof of aptitude. You must be able to take on things much worse than-" A large fang was then placed on the table. It was at least as long as a human and dripped with a vile liquid.

"Got that from some big twin-snake thing. Piece of cake. Did I mention they jumped me at the same time, by the way?" Returning the menacing glares that he had been receiving, Dante lounged back in his chair arrogantly.

"Glynda, I believe he has demonstrated his competence. Would you excuse us as I discuss his responsibilities?" Glenda begrudgingly accepts. She approaches Dante and offered a hand to shake. Dante gripped Glynda's hand and immediately felt a disturbing cold spread through his body.

"It was a great displeasure meeting you." Glynda candidly exclaimed.

"Displeasure's all mine." Dante returned with a grin. Glynda proceeded to exit the room. and the room temperature seemed to rise a few a degrees.

"Well, down to business then." Ozpin seated himself across from Dante and rested his elbows on the table, allowing his fingers to cradle his chin. "Lady informed you of my intentions, correct?"

"I got the gist of it. Guard the place and get free food and accommodation, right?"

"Indeed," Ozpin chuckled. "That and act as a regular student. You will operate as per a normal student and only be activated upon my requests."

"Woah, woah, woah, " Dante sat up, objecting violently. "That wasn't part of the deal. I still need to attend classes and take tests and all that nonsense?"

"You are supposed to be an incognito guardian, Dante. Besides that is part and parcel of being a student after all."

`You watch TV right? Doesn't the guy with the responsibilities always exempt from all classes and seemingly does whatever he wants?

"A fine riposte," Ozpin laughed at the remark. "But this is no television show, now is it?" He proceeded to stand from his seat and went to retrieve a file form a nearby drawer. He placed it before Dante and his eyes filled with worry.

"Lady has been a good informant for me for a while. She was right about all the looting of Dust shops across the Kingdom and several other things as well. With her most recent piece of intel, I fear that war is not just a distant question is quickly changing from 'if' to 'when'."

"That's where I come in right?" Dante closed his eyes and threw his head back in the chair.

"Obviously, we aren't asking you to fight a war by yourself. But we need a skilled operative to take on the tasks of protecting the school as well as performing missions for me."

"And I guess most of the info on this little war is classified till I choose to join you 'Cool Kids', right?" Ozpin reclined in his chair and nodded.

"Do you accept this responsibility?"

"Well I'm here aren't I?" Dante stood up and gave his signature grin. "One question though." Dante walked over to the mahogany desk slowly. He placed both palms on the table and looked at Ozpin with a look of grim determination.

"Do your dining halls have strawberry sundaes?"

* * *

A/N: So there we go chapter 2. Again call out any OOCness or whatsoever that burns your eyes. Critiques on style, diction etc is always welcome. But let me reiterate, I already had chapter 2 and 3 done for a while now. So don't get used to this rate of content creation. It'll be a while before more stuff is up


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So this is the chapter that kinda get things rolling. I had to take significant liberties with RWBY's character skills to kind of balance it out with Dante. So a lot of attack's and skills will be my interpretation of what is possible and just down right awesome. Can't have RWBY characters have the usefulness of potatoes after all. I am always high on octane action so LET'S ROCK BABY!

Edit 05/28/2016: Fixed line breaks. Should be fine now

* * *

Chapter 3

"Helloooo? Ruuuuby." Yang waved her hands slowly before her little sister's eyes, slowly bringing her out of her stupor. "You should wipe that drool off." Flustered, Ruby wiped off the streak of saliva that unbeknownst to her, formed while she day dreamed.

"Sorry I was just thinking about the fight just now." Ruby's sleeves crossed her mouth several times and Yang finally nodded to indicate that Ruby looked presentable again.

"Oooooh you're into that, eh?" Yang smirked as she saw Ruby revert back to her dreamy state slightly. "That's so cute! You just can't stop thinking about him."

"Yeah. He's so cool. It's too bad the guy didn't use him."

"Wait. What?"

"The sword. That white-haired guy's sword? It's just so cool! I can't wait to ask him what it'll turn into. Oh! Maybe it doubles as a close range mortar shot! Or…or…or…maybe it also…" Yang sighed as her sister started trailing off. She rubbed Ruby's head affectionately as if petting an overly excited puppy who was chasing its own tail.

"Pompous, arrogant and a show-off. Far from admirable traits." The dark haired Faunus stated flatly as she continued reading her novel. "He is a very skilled Huntsman though."

"Isn't that the coolest? Cardin and co were absolutely destroyed!" Yang exclaimed as she layed down on the lower bunk bed. She rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows and looked towards Blake who was reading in the corner of the room. "I wonder why he's here though. He sure doesn't seem like a student here. But the Headmaster addressed him by name. Pretty weird… What do you think, Weiss?"

"W-what?" Getting lost in thought was not characteristic of Weiss, but something was on her mind at that moment.

"What do you think about that guy from this morning? Dan-something? Isn't he awesome?"

"That brash, unsophisticated cur? Hardly." Weiss responded in a huff. "Just a loud mouth with no substance."

"Oooph. Harsh words from the Heiress. What'd he do to you?"

Reflecting on that statement. Weiss thought back to her morning.

* * *

7.00am. It was early. But not for Weiss Schnee. The perfectionist was already honing her skills in the Emerald Forest , ensuring her swordplay was in top form. Elegant lunges, slices and complicated footwork, it was just another training session for the graceful Heiress. Wiping the sweat off her forehead, Weiss paused briefly to catch her breath. She had been training for almost half an hour straight. Discipline truly befitting of the Heiress. She sheathed Myrtenaster and began to take a slow walk to keep her circulation up as she rested.

Retying her beautiful white hair in her usual off center ponytail, Weiss took in the sounds of the nature around her. Though she knew it was teeming with Grimm, she still enjoyed the greenery around her and the call of the wildlife.

Until she was disturbed of course.

A low growl was emitted by a creature to her side. Weiss was not particularly taken aback by the encounter, but she definitely raised her guard and assumed her battle stance. Her left hand reaching swiftly for Myrtenaster as she stared down the beast.

White, bony spikes erupting from a hunched back of dark fur and an ossified shell encasing its head in an almost protective helmet. Weiss was up against an Ursa.

` "Just like you practiced Weiss, it's no match." As the Ursa rushed towards Weiss, the ground before the Ursa erupted in a wall of ice, obscuring Weiss. With it's massive paws, it pounded away at the blockade, each strike cracking the barrier more and more. With one final swipe, the fractured mass shattered, but Weiss was no where to be seen.

"Slow in movement AND mind it seems." The Ursa tuned around and it's crimson eye locked on to a girl in a pale combat dress. As it tried to rush in once more, it realised it couldn't. Looking down, a beautiful white glyph had been placed beneath his feet, restricting him for move as its legs slowly froze over.

"Vanish." Weiss coldly uttered as four large icicles burst forth from the glyph impaling the Ursa. The clear ice was slowly stained red as the Ursa let out a great cry of pain. It's crimson eye flickered briefly before it finally stayed shut. Triumphantly, Weiss prepared to sheathe her rapier, until an unexpected sound greeted her.

"Clapping?" Weiss looked around curiously.

"That was pretty good, babe." A smooth yet abrasive voice called out from behind. Defensively, Weiss spun around and brandished her weapon menacingly. Before her was a man about her age.

"Easy now, babe. Not here to pick a fight with a lady." The man raised his hands to try and deescalate the situation. Weiss eyed the potential hostile carefully. He had a head of white hair just like she did and blue eyes. He was very well built, flashing his six pack abs shamelessly. Wearing a red leather trench coat over nothing did indeed speak volumes about him.

"Why are you here? These are restricted grounds to all outsiders."

"I guess I just took a wrong turn somewhere. You wouldn't happen to know where Beacon Academy is, would you, babe?"

"Stop calling me "babe", it's disgusting!" She yelled, clearly annoyed by the term a complete stranger chose to address her by.

"Alright. Then what's your name? I'm Dante."

"Charmed." The vitriol apparent in her tone. "If you don't already know of me, then you have no need to know my name."

"Alright," Dante rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled in amusement. "Then what should I call you?"

"Like I care."

" You got it, Ice Queen." She winced at the name as the irritation began bubbling she could utter a quick riposte, Dante cut her off. "So do you know where Beacon is, Ice Queen?"

"What business do you have at Beacon?"

"Tch tch tch." Dante wagged his finger at Weiss with feigned disappointment. "Isn't it bad manners to interrogate strangers? I'm just asking for directions after all." A scowl crossed Weiss' face. Mockery was very far down the list of things that she would tolerate.

"That's alright." Dante quickly drew out Ivory, his trusty silver handgun and aimed it in Weiss' direction. Weiss' pulse spiked as she started conceiving all the possible courses of actions she should take.

"He has two handguns it seems. And a broadsword as well. I can definitely out-manoeuvre his sword, but what to do about the gun?" Plans and strategies raced through Weiss' mind as she planned meticulously on how to take down the seemingly aggressive Dante. But her thoughts were punctuated by Dante's following words.

"I'll just ask ugly behind you."

"What?" Weiss looked quizzically. Three shots rang out faster than Weiss could react, and the next thing she knew, a blood curdling howl sounded from behind. Spinning around, Weiss saw another Ursa that had stealthily attempted to creep up on her. Three shots were fired, but Weiss only saw one entry wound in the thick, bony helmet that cased the Ursa's head.

"Tough guy, eh?" Dante mocked as he saw that the Grimm remained standing. Dante circled around towards the side of the Ursa as he whistled and beckoned for the beast to "try harder". Consumed with rage, the Ursa, let our a roar and rushed down Dante. The beast reached dangerously close to Dante, but instead of using his handgun in an offensive manner, Dante holstered it.

"What do you think you're doing you dolt?!" Weiss cried. She prepared to cast a glyph, but she knew it was too late for her to react. Begrudgingly, she simply watched and anticipated the flesh rending blow that would ensue. What she heard though resembled the clash of sonorous metal, but Dante was using his bare hands.

"Come on. That tickled, teddy." Dante taunted. Though puzzled by the previous blow, the Ursa attempted to hammer down another mighty strike. Once again, as the claw was about to strike Dante, Dante brought his arm up defensively and the claws seemed to clash with metal as a red aura was exuded by Dante. Furious, the Ursa flailed haymaker after haymaker, all blocked in perfect timing.

Weiss' jaw went slack because of the scene before her. Her eyes fixated and tried to comprehend what was going on. Dante's arm looked very much human, but on contact seemed to have consistency a denser than steel. Just how powerful is his Aura?

"Well this is getting boring." Dante sighed as he dropped his arm once more. As the Ursa leapt up and tried to deliver a final lofty strike that would break it's prey's guard, Dante followed it with his eyes. As the two paws drew closer and closer, a quiet laugh escaped his lips. In a flash, Dante rushed through the Ursa with a single outstretched arm, shattering the bony structures on the Ursa's body. It was as if a blast of energy was released, instantaneously ruining Dante's foe.

As the dust settled and the Ursa's corpse fell to the ground with a boom, Dante dusted off his right arm as he smiled contently to himself. He looked over at the stunned girl with the side ponytail.

Weiss was struck speechless at the display of sheer dominance in battle that Dante exhibited. As the sensation faded slightly, an uncomfortable and bitter thought bubbled to the surface of Weiss' mind. Was she…outclassed in skill?

"What? My looks finally get to ya?" Dante teased as he flashed her his signature grin. Brought back to reality, Weiss brusquely dismissed the claim with a huff.

"Hardly." Understanding that Dante at least meant no harm to her, she sheathed her weapon. "Let me ask again. What business do you have at Beacon. I don't get the impression that you're looking for an education there."

"If you must know," Dante began as he sauntered towards Weiss. "I have an audience with a guy called Ozpin. Heard of him?"

"A meeting with the Headmaster?"

"Ahhh. You attend Beacon, do you?"

"Perhaps." Weiss replied curtly as she too approached Dante. "But I do believe that this conversation will need to be put on hold." She slowly drew Myrtenaster as she faced her back to Dante. Dante followed suit and positioned himself back to back with Weiss. A swarm of Ursa were now slowly coming out of hiding as they came to avenge their compatriots' deaths.

"10 Ursas in total. This is…" Weiss started as she tried to keep her cool. She had never faced this many of the ferocious beasts at once. Let alone surrounding her.

"Gonna be fun." Dante interjected as he slowly drew his trusty broadsword, Rebellion. "Two scorpions, a giant snake and now a bunch of bears. This is more than enough nature for one day I think." He looked over his shoulder to briefly to check on Weiss. "Can you handle it, Ice Queen? Why don't you leave it to the experts?"

"I need no coddling from the likes of you!" Weiss retorted as a glyph began shining beneath her feet. In seconds, the ground before her was covered in a sheet of ice. Gracefully, Weiss lunged forward with Myrtenaster. She rushed through one of the Ursas and quickly bounded off another glyph to change directions, performing a lethal dance between the 5 beasts. The Ursas tried to strike, but Weiss' swift movements and evasion proved far superior. Though she was doing good in combat, her blows were fairly weak and her opponents' hide thick.

Adroitly spinning Rebellion around in a single hand, Dante rushed in with a similar lunge to Weiss' but with significantly greater force. An Ursa was immediately impaled and fell to the ground. Quickly sheathing his sword, Dante brought out his handguns and rained enchanted lead into the Grimm's head before kicking it away. Spotting another beast off in the distance, Dante holstered Ebony and Ivory and drew Rebellion. With a menacing red glow, Dante drew back his sword and released a massive shock wave through the air towards the Grimm. The impact knocked it skyward and Dante quickly took the opportunity to juggle it in midair with his handguns as he approached the helpless Grimm. Getting closer, Dante whirled Rebellion in a circular fashion , keeping the Ursa in the air. Following his target skyward, he delivered three powerful slashes before bringing the Ursa back to the ground with a crash of his blade.

Behind him, Weiss was getting impatient. Understanding that her physical strength was still lacking to deliver the powerful blows necessary to end her foes, she formed two glyphs simultaneously. A yellow one crackled beneath her feet while another circled above her, burning red. With a powerful haste and buff spell aiding her, Weiss rushed in once more. With blinding speed she lunged through an Ursa with a thrust. Changing directions swiftly, she proceeded to deliver a series of speed-enhanced stabs before a fiery burst from Myrtenaster propelled the Ursa into the distance.

As another closed in from behind, Weiss calmly focused another white glyph beneath her feet. Just before the massive claw could contact her, Weiss sidestepped the blow and led the Ursa to be caught in the magical trap. The glyph glowed and sent the Grimm hurtling skywards. Spinning the barrel of Myrtenaster, Weiss arrived once more at a yellow dust round. Thrusting Myrtenaster skyward, chains of lightning erupted from the blade, suspending the Grimm in mid-air. Using the same white glyph that propelled the Ursa up, Weiss hopped on with Myrtenaster extended. Reaching the same altitude as her paralysed foe, the fiery magic that flowed through her veins went to work. Four neat slashes later, Weiss somersaulted off the Ursa and formed another small glyph beneath her feet, pushing her back towards the ground and rushing through the helpless foe.

As she landed, the barrel of Myrtenaster opened and the spent cartridges of Dust rolled to the ground with a sonorous ring. Reaching for additional rounds in her waist pouch, Weiss scanned her surroundings once more to ascertain the number of enemies left. The rounds were inserted and Myrtenaster was loaded, but Weiss only counted two Ursas on her side of the battlefield. Feeling a rumbling coming from behind, Weiss instinctively brought her rapier back in a parry. Metal clashed with bone and Weiss was now staring down another enemy. Under normal circumstances, Weiss would not have been able to guard the blow, but with the strength buff, Weiss has the upper hand. Repelling the attack and changing her position, Weiss made her way behind her opponent before the blink of an eye. Slashes were followed by lightning quick stabs and then an a low-angled, upward thrust sent the Ursa arching through the air. Rushing after the airborne enemy, Weiss jumped up and impaled the Ursa before a burst of heat sent the Ursa crashing down in a flaming mass. As Weiss landed, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground as her magical enhancements wore off.

"My body can't handle…the stress…still? I need…to work on…that." Weiss breathed heavily as she used Myrtenaster to attempt to help herself up, but to no avail. She had taken down three foes, but two remained and were closing in on her position. Still recovering from the flurry of spells she had to cast, Weiss was in a very vulnerable position.

As Dante continued toying with his newest victim, he looked over and noticed two Ursa quickly moving in on a recovering Weiss' position. Without wasting any time, he started imbuing his handguns with energy and teleported over to Weiss with an Air Trick. The Ursa were \ but a few seconds away from Weiss and began rearing up their arms to be slammed down. Suddenly, a massive sword was planted before Weiss' eyes. Shocked from the sight before her, Weiss fell backwards. With the better view point, she witnessed the white haired Huntsman doing an acrobatic manoeuvre. Using his sword as a pole, he was spinning around in the air with his feet outstretched, kicking the two enemies repeatedly and forcing them to retreat. Repelling them far enough, Dante landed and used the residual momentum to hurl his blade in a large arc, knocking both foes away. He then unholstered his charged handguns and began raining blast after blast of energy at the Ursas. A series of charged shots later, he twirled his guns dextrously imparting an additional final charged blast that decimated both enemies.

Just as the encounter ended, a third Ursa rushed in swinging. Violent haymakers were delivered, but all were parried with Dante's arm. Red flashes exuded from Dante as each strike was parried in quick succession. As the Ursa reared up for one more attack, Dante's swift kick to its knee sent it crumbling down to Dante's eye level. Grabbing the Grimm by the throat, Dante looked the creature dead in the eyes with a sly grin.

"Sweet dreams." As Dante brought his forehead violently to the face of the Grimm. The same red energy that he had been saving was released in an instant, shattering the bone armoured head of the Grimm and crushed it's internal structure. The Ursa careened into a tree and lay there immobile.

As Dante scanned the area for the remaining opponents, Weiss finally caught her breath. Two enemies remained and it was about time to end the skirmish. Dante rested the back of Rebellion across his shoulder and turned to the recovered girl.

"I guess it'll be fun to play the game your way." Rebellion was sheathed and cold air began swirling around Dante's hand. A blue aura emanated from his palm and it began taking form as a new weapon: an azure set of tripartite nunchucks that was the incarnation of the great ice demon, Cerberus.

"What in the-" Weiss was at a loss of words. She had seen and read about a vast array of Semblances before, but there was nothing about a person having more than one. "Is it magic?" Weiss analysed and attempted to deconstruct what Dante was doing. "Perhaps his Semblance is that of a copying Sem-"

"Eyes on the money, Ice Queen. How do you wanna finish this?" Weiss was brought out of her deep thought and she focused once more on the enemies before her. The strategist within her was once again assessing all the possibilities.

"Can you get them airborne?" Weiss asked after seconds of deliberation.

"Hmmm, I don't know what you're planning, but I am intrigued." Dante grinned playfully as the the lumbering Grimm approached their position. "Your wish is my command, your Highness."

Dante slammed Cerberus into the ground and a sheet of demonic ice immediately spread over the earth around him. Taking the cue, Weiss swiftly darted between the Ursas and began casting another glyph. The Ursas attention were drawn to Weiss, but a chilly swipe and frosty bash later, their undivided attention was back on the Devil Hunter in the red trench coat.

"Ya scared?" Dante cocked his head to the side as he taunted and beckoned for the two creatures to try and wound him. Agitated, the beasts rushed in with howls that echoed power and rage throughout the Emerald Forest. As the foes drew close, Dante lashed out with a quick series of strikes before jumping into the air and spinning his body and Cerberus at great velocity before bringing the Devil Arm down with a mighty crash. The Ursas were knocked back by the quick combo, but the assault wasn't over. Dante closed the gap and thrust Cerberus once more into the ground, this time three massive icicles erupted from the earth at an acute angle, knocking the Ursas off their feet.

Utilising the opportunity, Dante jumped on the Ursa closest to him. The chains of Cerberus were extended and they wrapped around the neck of the other unfortunate Ursa. Pushing off with one leg, Dante rode around the icy battlefield with a roaring Ursa beneath his feet and in tow. He brought the beasts full circle back to the icicles he had created. Using them as a ramp, Dante rode the Ursa to the edge of the icicle before jumping off and kicking his ride, accelerating the Ursa in its upward ascent. After landing, Dante whipped Cerberus around, carrying the Ursa in a circle before releasing the chains and sending that Ursa skyward as well.

"Time for the finale!" Dante announced as he looked over to see what Weiss was planning. In the few seconds of launching the Ursas into the air, Weiss had managed to create a concentrated glyph beneath her. Using Myrtenaster to draw a circle parallel to her body, Weiss summoned a series of ice bolts that formed in the air. With a graceful wave of her hand, the bolts streaked upwards to their targets, Freezing the Ursas to the core and suspending them in the air. The glyph below her glowed and as Weiss leapt off the ground, she was accelerated upwards, turning her into a ballistic projectile. With Myrtenaster raised, Weiss burst through both opponents, shattering them and raining shards of ice onto the forest ground.

With an elegant flip, Weiss landed on her feet and emptied the chamber of Myrtanaster, resulting in the clatter of Dust cartridges on the ground. Once more she was greeted by the sound of clapping. She turned to face Dante and his pearly whites once more.

"I knew you had a sense of style." Dante complemented as he continued applauding slowly.

"But of course. A Schnee has impeccable grace, etiquette and style." Weiss brushed her side ponytail pridefully as she showed a small grin. With the battle over, the nunchucks in Dante's hands glowed fervently before vanishing into what seems like Dante's body. Witnessing the scene, Weiss became concerned once more.

"You're… not human…are you?" Weiss questioned hesitantly. She knew that Dante was at least not her foe, but his abilities were still…extraordinary. She had met no Huntsman of such a caliber in her age range before. Just where was this person from?

"Who knows?" Dante turned his back to Weiss and threw his hands behind his head. "But if you're calling me a Devil, I'm fine with that if it means you'll be Angel." Dante cocked his head back at Weiss. As she let out a sigh and disapprovingly shook her head, she sheathed her Dust rapier.

"I guess you won't take anybody seriously." Weiss dusted off her sleeves and went to retrieve her bag. "But you did help me in the fight. So…thank you." The last part of the sentence was almost inaudible. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed by any means, but Dante understood pride well. He dealt with a person with much greater pride issues than this girl, so he simply smirked to himself and went against his usual instinct of poking fun at people.

"Don't sweat it." Dante played it off. "Point me in the direction of Beacon and we'll call it even."

"Head north from here for about 300 meters. You should be able to see a man-made path. That will get you to the academy."

"Thanks." Dante began walking off in the indicated direction. He paused but continued facing his back to Weiss.

"I'm no expert, but I recommend not to rely so much on enhancements. From experience, it should serve you better. Sides, the stronger your body gets, the longer your body can take that stress." Weiss listened on and bit her lip. She hated receiving advice of any sort. But perhaps he was right. Sensing her patience quickly drying up, Dante turned back briefly.

"I'll catch ya later, Ice Queen." With that, Dante ran off, disappearing into the clusters of greenery that formed the base of the Emerald Forest.

"Later?" Shaking off the question, Weiss began making her way back as well.

—-

"Alright, this kind of LOOKS like a school I guess." Dante surveyed the area before him. Lavish buildings surrounded him as young men and women dressed in uniforms walked about.

"Should've asked Ice Queen where Ozpin's office was…tch." Dante scratched his head as he looked around for a suitable passer by to ask for some directions. He was already a little behind schedule for the upcoming meeting, and he wanted hurry. Scanning his surroundings, a group of four caught his eye.

"Hey you there, mace man."

* * *

A/N: This is the chapter that I really need blunt and straightforward criticism. I love fight scenes and writing them takes a fine art. Besides the regular scrutiny or character etc, feel free to point out where the writing gets sloppy or excessively descriptive in the fights.

This should be it for a while. So hope you enjoyed beautiful people


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok...did not think people would dig this. Thank you all for reading, it's humbling to say the least . This chapter is kind of a groundworks chapter so not much will be progressing story wise, but it was fun to write. And now, what you actually care about

* * *

Chapter 4

"Who does he think he is?" Weiss was visibly irritated as she huffed under her breather.

"What's got you wound so tight, Weiss?: Yang rolled over on the bed and stared at Weiss upside down.

"N-nothing." Weiss quickly deflected and looked at the wall clock that was in the shape of a shield. Ruby insisted that it was "adorable" and hung it up against the others' wishes, abusing her title as "Leader".

"We should get going. Class will be starting soon."The party exited the room shortly afterwards, but there were still unresolved questions in the air. Weiss didn't really pay attention to anybody, but this skilled warrior held a place in her mind for some reason. Not in the good way by any means, but still.

Students streamed into the classroom as the bell rang. It was going to be another long lecture by Peter Port about…himself.

"Gonna fall asleep again, Ruby?" Yang nudged her baby sister.

"No…maybe?" Ruby admitted meekly as she reassessed the absolutely inhuman ability of Professor Port to induce sleep on people. Even when she loaded up on caffeine before classes, Port's powers overwhelmed even that. "What're you going to do, Blake?"

"This is a new novel." Blake replied, her eyes never leaving the thirty seventh page of her latest literary companion. Beside her however, Weiss was all set up with her notebook and even had an ice glyph set up at the base of her shoe that would summon a small icicle were she to succumb to the lulling temptations.

The class was ready for another torturous hour in the new semester. However, a different faculty member entered the room instead of the usual cheery pot-bellied man.

"Greetings, Freshmen." Glynda greeted in a stern yet motherly tone. "I do hope all of you had a good rest over the break. As a start to this new semester, we have a new…student… joining us." There was a brief pause and an almost pained voice as the word "student" left her lips.

"Please help me welcome the newest addition to the Freshman class." Glynda announced as she motioned to the door. Seconds passed and the door remained shut.

"I said…Please help me welcome the newest addition to the Freshman class." Glynda's irritation was mounting, but doors didn't seem to react to malice. She threw the door open and peered outside. A deep sigh escaped her lips and seemed to add to the wrinkles on her face. "I will return in five minutes class. Just do some reading in the mean time." Glynda left the classroom calmly, but the annoyance was tangible in the air around her.

"Wow, I've never seen Professor Goodwitch so highly strung before. Someone's in real trouble, huh?" Yang stretched and lay her head down on the table lazily as she talked to her team mates.

"I worry for the new guy. If he's already on Professor Goodwitch's bad side, that could be a horrible way to start the semester." Ruby commented as she rested her elbows on the table and cradled her chin in her hands. Glancing over at her Faunus teammate engrossed in her book, Ruby grew curious.

"What'cha reading, Blake?"

"It's about demons and a demonic war. Interesting yet depressing at the same time."

"That's…nice." Ruby could never find the right words to describe the books that intrigued Blake, but it didn't stop her laughing awkwardly to be polite.

"Demons? Aren't they just myths?" Weiss leaned back in her seat and tried to catch a glimpse of the cover of the book.

"That's why they call it fiction, I suppose." Used to Blake's brusque replies by now, Weiss let it go and returned to her textbook. The classroom was noisy with chattering among friends of gossip and catch up. The mythical "reading" requested by the bespectacled professor never came.

Two minutes later, the doors of the classroom flew off the hinges and a red clad figure rushed in running backwards. He backflipped into the air and quickly bounded off a red platform of demonic energy to change directions as he avoided a bolt of lightning. He continued munching on the pizza in his mouth while his left hand held a disposable plate with two slices left.

"I was just getting breakfast, geez." Dante called to the person outside the door. As if on cue, a torrent of ice shards erupted into the classroom towards Dante. Tossing the pizza box into the air, Dante unholstered his twin handguns to counter the projectiles flying his way. He caught the ones that were directly before him, but a good number still flew past him towards the vacant battleground. They swirled in a serpentine path and began a new formation. Mere shards of ice congregated to form a frozen spear that revolved in place. Understanding what was coming, Dante holstered the guns and finished the pizza crust he was munching on.

The spear was launched and went straight for Dante. Leaning back, Dante placed a foot on the frozen projectile. Leaning his foot into the projectile, Dante changed its course and aimed it upwards. Once the trajectory was set, Dante planted his other foot on the frozen spear and followed it skyward. Yelling in amusement Dante rode the icicle upwards to grab his plate of pizza. Popping another slice into his mouth, he continued to ride around he classroom in a circle before finally dismounting his ride and kicking it towards the high ceiling. Still in midair, Dante let out a single shot towards the frozen mass, shattering it and reducing it to a cool mist.

"Wow. Talk about fast food, huh?" Yang nudged Blake before quickly dodging a series of walnuts that were hurled from behind her. She was used to it by now.

"Looksh like I win, Madharm." Dante exclaimed as with the pizza still triumphantly hanging from his mouth. Glynda promptly entered through what used to be a door way and waved her hand calmly.

"Hmmm, I may have truly underestimated you." Glynda began. "But your arrogance will be your undoing." Dante was uncertain of what she meant, but he understood immediately when he felt a chill cross his right hand.

"Awwww come on! That slice was still good!" As the chilly remnants of the frozen spear dissipated from the site of Dante's plate of pizza, a solid yellow mass was left. Dante inspected it with disappointment and sighed.

"No food in the classroom, I hope you remember that." Glynda glared at the young man in the red trench coat. "Now introduce yourself."

"Alright, time to take the spotlight." Dante charged up his handgun and tossed the frozen plate and its contents into the air just above the arena. With a quick Air Trick to Glynda's side, Dante raised his gun and fired a bolt of red demonic energy at what used to be his breakfast, reducing it to ash.

"My name is Dante!" The Devil Hunter grinned as he faced the class. Cheers erupted from the class after the crazy spectacle that unfolded. The class was abuzz with discussion as Glynda walked out, verging on an aneurism.

"Take over, Peter. My heart can only take so much." She muttered to her colleague as she passed him outside. Puzzled by what could have the icy cool Goodwitch so flustered, the cheery Professor entered the door-less classroom to greet his class for the new semester.

"He is reckless and cocky, that boy." Glynda sighed as she walked through the primarily empty corridor. "But his skills are indeed up to par, I suppose." Glynda looked out the window and stared at the clocktower. "I don't like the boy, Ozpin. But, once again, you may prove to have made the right choice. He just might be the agent we need."

* * *

"It's wonderful to have a new student!" Professor Port exclaims as he pat Dante on the shoulder and laughing heartily. "Welcome to Grimm Studies young Huntsman. Find a seat and let's get started." Scanning around the class, Dante notices a hand waving at him frantically. With his "sure-why-not" attitude, Dante proceeds to be seated next to an excited Ruby Rose.

"Hi there! I'm Ruby."

"Good to meet ya. Glad to see that there ARE students with good manners around." Dante glanced in the direction of Weiss who was still confused as to why and how this mysterious Huntsman was talking to her team leader.

"Why aren't you in uniform by the way?" Ruby asked pointing to Dante's exposed abdomen.

"Yeeeah, uniforms and me don't go. Had a little "chat" with Madam over that." Ruby looked over at the tail of Dante's trench coat and noticed some black residue on the brilliant red leather.

"Is…your trench coat charred?" Looking down to where Ruby pointed, Dante lightly dusted the the soot off.

"From the chat." He explained briefly.

"Alright settle down, class. It's time for another wonderful semester of Grimm knowledge." The class moaned, but it somehow seemed to make Professor Port even happier. "Now, now, no need to get impatient. I still have plenty of wonderful tales to tell."

—-

"And there I was trapped between the two heads of a King Taijitsu. Venom dripped from their fangs and their eyes were filled with bloodlust. They lunged in, but with my bare hands I held both heads at bay before…"

"I take it he isn't gonna be stopping any time soon." Dante shifted from using his right hand to support his head to his left. The weight bore down hard on his arm and in a flash, he was using his arm as a pillow.

"Yeeeah…not until he remembers that he wants us to fight a Grimm he captured." Ruby drowsily tilted her head over to Dante and fought hard to remain conscious as well. Learning her lesson last semester when Yang would sneak pastries in front of Ruby, she tended to drift off sideways or backwards to prevent the need to clean cake out of nose…a fourth time.

Wearily, Dante glanced around the class. He knew of demons that had the ability to induce sleep, but that required magic. The human before him had essentially single-handedly shut down the mental faculties of some of the most powerful youths in Vale. Looking to the left of Ruby, Dante saw a blonde girl cheerily drawing a little comic on her textbook. A girl with ebony hair reading a novel and seemingly created her own bubble of reality. Next to the girl with black hair was a familiar person. She was writing furiously into a notebook and referring to her textbook to acquire new information.

"You CAN judge books by their covers to some extent I guess." Dante laughed to himself. His lids fell again and opened once more to focus on the heavy set professor at the front of the class. Phrases were picked up but not fully interpreted, but then the sentence he was waiting for popped up.

"Oh look at the time. Would anybody like to volunteer for today's combat demonstration?"

"I'd like to volunteer Pro-" Weiss' hand shot up and she offered her sword. However, a figure was seen flying through the air of the classroom and landing directly in the arena.

"FINALLY! My neck was getting stiff." Dante cracked his neck and began stretching his rotator cuffs.

"Ah wonderful! Good to see the newest addition to the class is so enthusiastic about learning. " Professor Port lauded and applauded Dante's swift acceptance. The motivations for his actions weren't exactly that of "education", but the professor didn't need to know that. "Today's beast is truly formidable. Would you like to choose a partner?"

"Me, myself and I, Teach. More than enough. Sides, I need some extra exercise to get the blood flowing again." The room flew into a buzz with murmurs and comments.

"He doesn't know when Porker says it's tough, it's tough. Huh?"

"Is he stupid? I know he beat Cardin and survived Professor Goodwitch's magic, but…refusing assistance for Professor Port's "tough" Grimm is just…"

"Well, looks like his ego just cost him."

The whispers among classmates continued, but Dante was unfazed.

"Hmm. Didn't think the class size was going back to normal that fast." Blake clapped her novel shut and looked on at the silver haired Huntsman. She always thought something was off about him. His scent was…different…but it didn't matter, she wasn't going to see him again…at least she believed.

"I dunno. His abs seem as hard as his head. I think he's got ta shot. What do you think Weiss?" Yang looked over to to her teammate as she threw her arms back to enjoy th show.

"He'll win." Weiss stated flatly in an almost reflexive manner.

"Ooooooh, somebody has favourites." Yang teased and tried nudging Weiss, but remembered a Faunus separated the two of them. Ignoring the mockery, Weiss had her pen ready and a fresh notebook page was set to be filled out with data. She had only fought alongside the mysterious Huntsman once, but she had a hunch he had more tricks up his sleeves. But victory or loss wasn't her concern. Since the previous fight, Dante's weapons and attacks have been bugging her. She just had to confirm her suspicions.

"What's up with this 'Dante must die' atmosphere?" The cocky fighter laughed as he faced the class. "Let me at em, Teach. I'll show the crowd." Dante faced the lair of his foe and beckoned to his unseen opponent.

"Very well, I'll call up the nurse." With a sigh, Port's axe severed the rope that held the gates shut.

The gates sprung open and…silence. Seconds passed and the class began murmuring once more. Some giggles and laughs and jokes of Port eating the Grimm were made, but Dante braced himself. The smile on his face widened. Through his experience, the silent demons were the fiercest and most powerful, just the way he liked them.

38 seconds passed and then a deafening screech erupted from the shadows of the cell. A red flash burst out of the seemingly benign darkness. Before anyone could even blink, two massive slash marks were left in the ground and two large scythe-like appendages began dancing in the air menacingly. The Grimm was a bit over 7 feet and had a large crimson insectoid body. It had six legs, each with serrated edges and a pair of golden compound eyes that were practically demonic. It's mandibles snapped open and shut constantly, indicating it was time to hunt down new prey. Spreading out it's flaming wings and using it's feelers to sense the air around it, the Grimm looked up to follow it's prey return to the ground.

"Ugh, I hate creepy crawlies. Like spiders weren't bad enough." Dante eyed his opponents' compound eyes with disgust and cringed as he imagined the squishy mess that could stain his trench coat if he weren't careful.

"This, class, is known as a Red Reaper. The Reaper family of Grimm are some of the few that possess the power of the elements." Port explained briefly as the rest of the class accustomed themselves to at the horrific appearance of the giant mantis-like Grimm.

The Red Reaper, clicked its mandibles together several times and slid its scythe-like fore-legs together, emitting a strange metallic screech and set the scythes ablaze. With a powerful slash of a burning foreleg to the ground, the Red Reaper sent a wave of flames towards Dante. Reacting swiftly, Dante drew Rebellion and swung it violently, creating a pressure wave to douse the flames.

"As you can see, this Grimm is fast and possesses the ability to create fire from the secretions on it's body. Its exoskeleton is extremely hard and the scythe-like forelegs are harder than steel and virtually indestructible. The scythes are so strong that they can easily cleave a person in half like jelly. This is an extremely dangerous class of Grimm. But of course nothing I can't handle." Port's jolly laugh rumbled his belly as he thought back to his days of facing off against an entire colony of such creatures. Back to the days when he could still see his toes.

The Red Reaper flared it's wings out and rushed at its prey with it's flaming scythes. Metal clashed on metal and sonorous rings reverberated throughout the room. The Red Reaper was fast. Flurries of slashes and swipes rained down on Dante who parried each of them successfully, but rather sloppily with Rebellion. Finally catching both scythes in his massive sword, Dante noticed that the Red Reaper's walking legs were also readying attacks to his lower body. Swiftly assessing the situation, Dante forced the Red Reaper back with a shove of his blade.

"8-on-1? Let's balance this sword fight out a little bit, huh?" Sheathing Rebellion, massive heat waves swirled around Dante's right hand while violent winds gathered in his left. An orange glow began forming in Dante's right palm while a blue one followed in his left. Bursting his arms out to his sides, a red scimitar exploded out of his right hand while a blue scimitar formed in his left. Emulating the how the Grimm rubbed its forelegs together, Dante crossed the two jagged scimitars across each other slowly, emitting that familiar high frequency metallic screech and setting the red scimitar ablaze while the blue one began emitting mighty gales. Agni and Rudra have been summoned.

"Another? Is this guy's Semblance weapon creation?" Weiss was once again at a loss as to how to decipher the multitude of weapons that sprung from Dante's hands. Ruby was once again hyperventilating over the new revealed weapons and Blake was actually interested in the events to follow.

Taking the offensive, Dante rushed forward to return the favour. With Agni and Rudra, Dante's attacks became significantly faster and more fluid. The moment Agni connected with one scythe, Rudra was ready to parry the incoming scythe and continue the offence. After seconds of clashing, Dante drew both blades up to redirect the scythes, allowing him the opportunity for a powerful cross-slash that sent waves of heat and powerful gusts at the creature. The Red Reaper was forced back, but not even a crack was visible on the powerful armour-like exoskeleton.

"As you can see the Red Reaper's exoskeleton is indeed very durable and resistant to most impacts. It is for this reason, one should run if one is not confident in dealing with a Grimm of this calibre." Professor Port continued the lecture.

"Seems this isn't going to cut it." Dante sheathed the twin scimitars behind his back alongside Rebellion and assumed a hand-to-hand combat stance and beckoned for the Grimm. "Come on, you gotta try harder if you wanna live up to such an ominous name. Still haven't seen you take my life yet."

Falling for the taunt, the Red Reaper spread it's wings out and reared up on it's six hind legs. It lunged briefly towards Dante and suddenly,.. switched direction? The agility of the Grimm was exceptional as it was able to circle around behind Dante in the blink of an eye. A burning scythe drew dangerously close to Dante's skull before his forearm parried it with a red glow as he spun around with superhuman reflexes. The swords dance was over and Dante was now parrying the onslaught of blows with his Royal Guard. Red flashes emanated from Dante with every successful parry and the constant ringing of clashing metal continued for some strange reason.

"How does he do that? His Aura can't be THAT strong." Ruby looked on flustered. Not so much by the outcome of the battle, but just trying to figure out how Dante fought and managed his Royal Guard.

"Well it certainly does seem like a HANDY little trick. Don't ya think?" Tang nudged her sister. A "boo" was sounded from behind as a tomato flew careened past Yang who was used to dodging such projectiles at this point.

"He's…absorbing? The force of the enemy attacks?" Weiss muttered to herself as she continued scribbling notes and hypotheses on her notebook. Blake too looked upon the scene in curious analysis, but of a different sort.

Blades of flaming peril continued raining down on Dante relentlessly like a torrential downpour of metallic madness. Slashes were delivered and parried in succession, but there was no way for him to win if all he did was continue the defence. Suddenly rearing back, the Red Reaper was able to catch Dante off guard and began to bring its scythes together like a deadly pair of scissors attempting to bifurcate Dante at the waist. Gasps erupted from the classroom, but somehow Port was the only one of two people in the room that was not the least bit worried.

"You really do have an eye for talent Ozpin. I am interested to see how this young man will resolve this." Stroking his chin in amusement, Port chuckled quietly to himself as he watched the blades of the Red Reaper inch closer and closer to Dante 's body.

Instead of retreating, Dante advanced with a sadistic grin. Cloaked in the strange red energy that he had been emanating, Dante forced all the pent up energy he had been storing right through the Grimm. It wasn't the shattering sound that was emitted when he Royal Released the Ursa, but it was the sound he was hoping for and his smile only broadened. Recovering from the massive burst of unadulterated rage, the Red Reaper crumpled slightly, but immediately whipped around to face Dante. Looking at the fruits of his labour, Dante beamed at the sight of the massive crack and minor fractures that finally formed on the surface of the Grimm's tough armour.

Taking the opportunity while his enemy was stunned, Dante held on to the handle of Rebellion and jumped back to make some distance between him and the Grimm. As he landed, Dante tossed a glowing red Rebellion into the air. Dante then drew Agni and Rudra out and raised the blades up. As Rebellion spun and began approaching Dante's chest level, Dante brought his arms down and performed the same devastating cross slash. The blow connected with the tip of the handle of Rebellion, and the charged blade careened straight through the air into the fractured armour of the Red Reaper. Only the tip was buried into the exoskeleton, but that was all that Dante needed. The Drive that had been charging in the blade finally erupted and a wave of energy coursed through the exoskeleton armour, causing the fractures to widen and snake along the entire body of the Red Reaper, finally forcing the armour off from the inside of the Grimm, exposing it's fleshy interior.

Tossing Rudra into the air, Dante quickly summoned Rebellion back into his free hand and promptly sheathed it and then caught the blade of storms in his hand once more. With the heavy exoskeleton off, the Red Reaper's defences were gone, but to didn't lower its aggression at all. It began taking flight and hovered above it's current position.

"If the tough exoskeleton of the Red Reaper is removed by shedding or otherwise, It may lose its defences, but it in turn gains an immense speed boost with the lightened load. This is where the true terror of the Red Reaper reaches an unsettling climax." The explanation basically fell on deaf ears as the entire class was completely engrossed in the fight and witnessing the new student's bizarre fighting abilities.

With its burning scythes, the Red Reaper began sending wave after wave of flame bursts towards Dante. Whirling the twin scimitars in a circular fashion, Dante repelled the projectile barrage. In a flash, the Red Reaper swooped down while Dante was still blocking and delivered a powerful swipe that was barely avoided by Dante with a dash to the side The Grimm rushed towards Dante once more and baited a parry from Dante before swiftly circling behind him to deal another deadly slice. Rudra was quickly thrust into the incoming attack and the block was successful albeit poorly executed.

"Too fast and too furious. Why don't you cool down a bit hothead?" With a violent gust, Rudra lashed out and sent the Red Reaper once more skyward. It darted around in the air avoiding the streams of flames and gales that spewed form the Devil Arms. Dante then raised both Agni and Rudra into the air, preparing for a large attack. Sensing an opening, the Red Reaper swooped down and once more to try and separate Dante's torso from his legs.

"The IDIOT, he knows that the Grimm is much faster now. He won't even be able to block or dodge with that small window." Weiss thought aloud as Dante's lack of combat awareness grated against her well-trained nerves. "Is it just carelessness though?" She paused once more to question the obvious explanation. Her eyes then suddenly flew open as Dante's thought pattern seemed to click. "Unless…"

The blades closed in and Dante's arms were still raised above his head. As the Red Reaper's golden compound eyes met with Dante's, the Grimm seemed to realise something. The blue orbs that stared back weren't that of a prey, they were those of a playful predator. But the realisation came far too late, Dante's smirk signalled the end.

"Ashes to ashes!" Agni roared as Dante began spinning the blades around over his head. A swirl of heat and wind began spinning around Dante, enveloping him in a tornado-like shell of flames and gales. The Red Reaper lifted skyward by the immense force of the Twister as flames and wind intertwined and sent it rocketing upwards.

"Dust to dust!" Rudra shouted as Dante jumped up flipped himself upside-down, repeating the helicopter spinning of his blades over his head. The intensity of the swirling elements escalated from a Twister to a Tempest as the Red Reaper floated helplessly amidst the powerful rush of heat and violent winds, sending it close to the ceiling of the classroom arena.

Dante landed and sheathed the Agni and Rudra while drawing Rebellion out. He casually threw it up and pulled Ebony out from its holster.

"Hope you/re of the praying kind, mantis." With that, a single shot rang out from Ebony and the bullet connected with the edge of his trusty broadsword, causing the blade to soar upward while rotating rapidly. The limp body of the Red Reaper began descending, all it could do was watch the spinning blade approach it from below. Rebellion tore straight through the length of the Red Reaper's soft fleshy body and embedded itself on the ceiling as the remains of the Grimm began raining down on the arena.

Air Tricking back to his desk to avoid the gruesome mess, Dante landed triumphantly by the table. He lazily stretched out his hand and summoned Rebellion back.

"Told you Team Dante was enough." Dante called out to Professor Port. With a chortle and a rumble of his belly, Peter Port began applauding the combat performance of the newest addition to the class of Freshmen.

"Very impressive. I must say it ingenious how you thought to remove the Red Reaper's armour. Highly unorthodox, but impressive nonetheless"

"Who says you can't fight fire with fire?" Dante stood up and sheathed his sword behind his back and began approaching the exit. "It's been fun, Teach. Looking forward to you next class."

"Ah wait a moment young man, class isn't-" As Dante's tench coat tail fluttered past the now doorless exit, the bell rang.

"Over yet…"

* * *

A/N: So there we go Dante doing Dante things. For those unfamiliar with the DMC series and just stumbled upon this, I hope this paints a picture of what craziness the Sultan of Style is capable of. No clue when the next chapter will be. As usual feel free to tear the writing apart for OOCness, wrong details and general unawesomness. Also, let me know what interactions you want to see Dante get into with the RWBY-verse. Might take some fun idea from there. Have a cool summer peeps.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Hey it's been a while guys. Thanks again for all the support and suggestions you guys have been shooting my way. I don't reply to all of the reviews but I sure read all of them so thank you. This is more of a groundwork chapter, so no action for you action junkies out there. Enjoy

Edit 17/06/2016: Yup, I knew I was stupid with grammar. Great shoutout to Seitokaiva for taking the time to point them all out

* * *

"Good, you guys have sundaes at the dining halls. That's a relief." Dante turned away from Ozpin in relief. He had few cares in the world, but sweet treats was definitely up there.

"Lady was right about your priorities." Ozpin chuckled. He poured himself another cup of coffee and offered to do the same for Dante.

"I'm good." Dante declined as he sat back in the chair. "Got another question actually. What exactly am I dealing with?"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug and gestured for Dante to keep going.

"The things that I fought, Grimm or whatever, they aren't the problem, are they? I don't know how well you or Madam fight, but I'm pretty sure you can take out a couple of scorpions or teddies easily."

"How many…'teddies', did you encounter on your way here?"

"Maybe 10? Give or take?" Ozpin's brow furrowed at the response. Yet more evidence to confirm his fears.

"The Grimm is a part of the problem indeed. Their numbers are increasing and their aggression has followed. Nobody seems to know why though."

"But…?" Dante prompted.

"But, that's still only a small problem. From our sources, we have an enemy that has slipped into Vale undetected and is orchestrating some grand scheme. The increase in Grimm activity is apparently part of those plans."

"So we have another Saturday morning cartoon villain who wants to take over the world, rebuild the world in his image or just try and become a god? Typical." Dante kicked his feet up and rested it on Ozpin's mahogany desk once more.

"We don't know. We only know that trouble is brewing. Not only in Vale but the other kingdoms as well. Furthermore, terrorist activity seems to have declined recently following the increase in Grimm activity. I had Lady look into it briefly…there seems to be a connection."

"Great, so I come in during the end days. And a human is responsible for this, I take it?" Dante rested the back of his head against his chair. He thought back to his little adventure not too long ago with a power hungry human who yearned for his father's power. Why were humans so easily tempted by the promise of power?

"Not exactly." Dante removed his legs from the table and slid his chair closer to the desk.

"I'm listening."

"I can't give you all the details. But if the person responsible for this was also the perpetrator of the assault some time ago, then this person has stolen and gotten access to powers far exceeding that of a regular human.

"So he's become a god?"

"She." Ozpin corrected. "Whatever her intentions are, her ascension might be closer to that of a demon."

"And this chick is bringing the kingdoms close to war? Man, and I thought I had rotten luck with women."Dante stood up and walked to the window behind where Ozpin was seated. He looked down to see carefree, heavily armed students. They were just regular kids enjoying school and going about their classes. And these were the kids who would one day protect the world from demons…or Grimm or whatever. Something he never got to experience.

"What do I need to do?" Dante asked, eyes never leaving the sight framed by the window.

"Thank you." Ozpin sipped on his coffee once again. "I have another agent coming in with some new information. I will give you your assignment after assessi-" A seemingly distressed secretary could be heard from outside trying to turn a person away. But the person in question wasn't having none of it and seemed to push past her.

"Oz. You there? It's me." A loud knocking and a series of strangely slurred words was heard past the door. Ozpin opened his desk drawer to retrieve another coffee mug.

"Come in, Qrow."

* * *

"Trying to find a woman in hiding with no leads. I got my work cut out for me." Dante thought as he savoured the taste of vanilla ice cream. His spoon dipped down to retrieve a strawberry as he noticed a familiar person in the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Dante." Ruby chirped as she slid on to he chair to his left.

"Hey lil Red." Dante acknowledged as he turned to face his guest.

"Mind if we joined you for lunch?" Ruby motioned to her team behind her. Yang waved affably while Blake was back to reading her novel. Weiss held a notebook in her hand as she had the same air of disapproval aimed at Dante.

"Can't refuse a bevy of lovely ladies, can I?." Dante motioned to the empty seats around him as he sucked his spoon clean of ice cream. Team RWBY took their seats.

"Great show against Cardin this morning." Yang started as she got comfy in her chair. "You really stuck it to him!"

"The guy and his crew were beating on some poor kid anyways. He needed to be taken down a couple notches." Dante dismissed.

"I'm Yang by the way. Ruby's big sister." Dante reached for the extended hand for a handshake. He immediately felt a great force bearing down on his hand and he quickly squeezed hard to return the more than firm handshake.

"Quite a grip you got there." Dante smirked as he realised the blond's beauty belay immense strength. Yang looked over to the girl seated next to her who was still lost in the literary realm, ignoring the events around her.

"This is Blake." Yang introduced while nudging Blake slightly, urging her to conform to societal standards of politeness. Blake's eyes left her book momentarily to meet with Dante's. She nodded to acknowledge his presence and dove back into her book.

"She's nice, I swear." Ruby whispered quickly.

"And that's Weiss." Yang pointed to the girl on Dante's right.

"So that's your name, Ice Queen." Dante laughed as he had another spoon of ice cream.

"Oh you two know each other?" Ruby chimed.

"Hardly!" Weiss quickly dismissed. "I wouldn't want to associate myself with a person who knows nothing but flippancy."

"How does he know you're an Ice Queen then?" Ruby interjected.

"Hey!" Weiss fired back.

"Soooo who's team are you a part of, Dante?" Yang took the opportunity to change the subject to something less…confrontational.

* * *

"Who's team are you a part of?"

"I don't need a tea-OW!" An electric stream emanated from Glynda's riding crop and shocked Dante.

"We can go over this as many times as needed." Glynda pressed a series of papers into Dante's chest. "Follow. The. Script." The vein at her temple bulged and danced in a lively manner as she emphasised each syllable.

Dante looked over the material he was given and shook his head while reading through the pages.

"Who's team are you a part of?" A heavy sigh escaped Dante's lips.

"I'm just a transfer student here to see what Beacon's like."

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Glynda's expression softened some what and she went back to her normal neutral, frigid glare. "Now about your uniform."

* * *

"Oh, I'm just a transfer student here to see what Beacon's like." Dante recited perfectly. Glynda gave him a script to follow to conceal his identity, but he was being a little liberal with his interpretation of it. "So no team forward me. And besides, I don't really play well with others."

"Oh! What school are you from?" Dante turned to look at Ruby. It seemed like the siblings were doing the "one-two punch" of questions.

"You guys probably haven't heard of it. It's called…" Dante mulled through the lines he was fed. "Where the hell was I supposed to attend again?" He thought. He flinched reflexively from all the shocking he got from Glynda. Thinking on his feet, he recovered as smoothly as he could with the first thing that came to mind.

"Devil…May Cry?" Ruby repeated.

"It's a small school. It focuses on solo combat more than teams. Like I said, you guys probably never heard of it. Anyways, why don't you girls go grab some food?" Falling for the quick deflection, Yang, Ruby and Weiss took the offer.

"You're not human, are you?" Dante looked up to see a book still obscuring the face of the person who was introduced as Blake.

"Second time I've been asked that today." Dante smirked. "Could ask you the same thing, you know?" Quickly dog-earing the page she was on, Blake proceeded to clap her novel shut.

"What makes you say that?" Her amber gaze met Dante's. It was difficult determining what the stoic was thinking. Her face remained generally expressionless, but Dante knew she was perturbed.

"Call it a hunch." Dante leaned back as he gave a few quick taps of his nose. Blake tilted her head slightly and tried to read Dante. "How bout me?" Dante returned.

"How are you with fairy tales?" Blake placed her novel on the table and eyed Dante carefully. The question caught him off guard, but he answered anyways.

"Mom and Pop were never too big on the bed time stories." Dante pushed the sundae aside and brought his arms onto the table and closed the distance between him and Blake slightly. "What are you getting at?"

"What about the tale of the legendary dark knight, Sparda?" Dante closed his eyes and used his left hand to support his chin.

"Hmmm, I know there's a lot of confusion surrounding him. So how does it go?"

"Long ago in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his own kind. for the sake of the human race. With his sword he shut the portal to the demonic world and sealed the evil entities off from our human world. But since he was a demon himself, his power was also trapped on the other side." Blake paused and slid the novel over to Dante. "It's not a very common tale here, but I heard it enough times. It was also said that he was known for three famed swords. One was used to seal the main gate to the demon world, another could act as the key to the demon world." Blake opened the book to a page with the illustration of what seemed like a human wielding a broadsword and a katana.

"And the last was a sword he blessed himself. The resemblance to the one on your back is uncanny, don't you think?" Dante looked over the picture. The slicked back silver hair. The unawakened form of Rebellion. The unmistakable black scabbard and decorated guard of Yamato. It was his father alright.

"The stories of Sparda had many variations. But the common denominators were always the description of his human form and his three swords." Dante stared at the man with the monocle before him. Tracing his fingers over the caption "The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda.", he followed it to the cover of the book and gently closed it. Sliding it back to Blake.

"That's quite a fairy tale you got there." Dante laughed. "What you're reading is a work of fiction, right? You saying you believe demons exist? You saying I''m one of them?"

"I'm saying I don't believe in coincidence." Blake gestured towards Rebellion.

"Maybe I picked it up at an antique store. What's your point?" Dante shifted the support from his left hand to his right, never breaking eye contact with the amber-eyed girl.

"The Legend of Sparda is just one of my favourite stories. It'd be interesting if it were true." Blake picked up the book and stood up. "I don't know why you're here or how you got that sword, but take care of it. It has a proud legacy." With that, Blake left to get some food for herself. Dante sighed, grabbed his spoon and shovelled another bit of ice cream into his mouth.

"Proud legacy, huh? Heh. It's always the quiet ones you gotta watch out for."

* * *

"Wow you keep in pretty good shape for how much you eat." Yang watched as an 8th plate of food was polished off by the new kid and stacked neatly on a pile of dishes.

"I'm still growing." Dante pulled another bowl of sundae towards him.

"Well he did fight off Cardin's group and Professor Port's Grimm." Ruby offered to try and defend the new kid who appeared to be trying to eat the dining hall broke. "Speaking of the fights, what's your Semblance? NO WAIT! What's your sword do?" The young girl bursting at seams with enthusiasm was a change of pace for Dante. Suddenly staring down a wide-eyed Ruby, Dante shifted his quizzical gaze to the blond.

"She get's like that when she talks about weapons and fighiting." Yang then subtly tapped the right corner of her mouth. Understanding the signal, Ruby quickly wiped the drool away with her sleeve.

"Ah so you're a combat maniac." Dante turned back to Ruby approvingly. "Nice to find a kindred spirit." The claymore slung across his back was drawn as a display.

"Don't know what you mean though. This trusty baby just slices and dices. That's it."

"But…but…the red blast thing and the explosion and the…" Ruby paused dramatically and gasped. "That must mean…that energy thing was…your Semblance! You can imbue and release energy in weapons. That's so cool."

"No, you dunce. How do you explain his other abilities then? The teleporting, the summoning of weapons and creating platforms out of thin air?" Weiss quickly shredded her team leader's hypothesis. "Also," She shifted her gaze to the young man with exposed abs. "How would that explain how he controlled wind and fire in the last fight?" Her eyes narrowed and seemed to be directing her question more towards Dante than Ruby. Meeting her interrogative gaze, Dante responded with a coy smile.

"A fighter shouldn't lay all the cards on the table, now should he?" Dante glanced at the clock in the dining hall and cut off Weiss from prodding further.

"It's been nice talking to you ladies." Dante stood up and flung his tray of finished played towards the cleaning conveyer belt, making it land with a clatter but no damage. "But business beckons."

"Oh maybe we could come with? It's easy to get lost in here." Ruby offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll catch you girls around." Dante waved and walked towards the exit.

"By the way, " He paused and cocked his head back. He made eye contact with Blake and touched the right corner of his mouth. "Ya got some tuna right here." Blake quickly rubbed the area Dante indicated, only to find nothing on her hand. Wait...she didn't even eat tuna just now. Looking back at Dante, she noticed a mischievous grin. She narrowed her eyes and glared back bitterly. Taking the icy look in stride, Dante laughed to himself and disappeared out the dining room doors.

* * *

"Hmm. Something's off here." Dante was once again surrounded by nature. Leaves dyed beautiful shades of red and orange perched atop the trees and the sound of crows filled the air. The forest was known for its beauty, but also for its dangerous inhabitants. Neither of which concerned Dante at this point.

"I know they call these things Grimm, but why do I feel a Gate around here?" Dante thought to himself. The feeling was unmistakable, it was…demonic. Something none of the Grimm he encountered thus far exuded. "If it actually is manmade though…" Dante massaged his chin as he took in the sights around him.

"Maybe that drunk guy was right." Dante mumbled to himself. "But if he is…" Ivory was quickly drawn and a shot was fired to the side. A Rapier Wasp dropped dead a few feet away and Dante approached it for inspection. The insect twitched and spasmed as it tried to remain alive. With a final tense of the body, the wasp finally remained motionless. A very faint red glow escaped its body forming a small pool of energy. As Dante extended his hand, the pool was absorbed into his body.

"Great…they're being affected by the Gate. It's faint, but it's almost like they've been infused." Dante holstered his handgun and sighed as he started on the trail back to Beacon.

"When the hell am I ever going to get an easy job?"

* * *

A/N: And there we go folks. Next couple of chapters will take a while. I don't promise frequency, but I will at least promise quality. As always, feel free to rip this apart for grammar, diction, OOC and anything that just detracts from awesomeness in general. Peace people, enjoy the summer.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, I kinda got into the zone today and just banged this out. I'm still kinda blown away that this story has gotten so many followers. Pretty crazy and humbling. Thank you guys and I hope you have as much fun reading this as it was writing it.

* * *

Edit 21/07/2016: Yeah the original was really sloppy. Was just excitedly banging it out without any proof reading. I mean Ozpin was 'Ozone' at one point. Sorry you guys had to choke that down. BIG thanks to Setokaiva for taking the time to point the errors out.

Chapter 6

"Worse than I thought, Oz. We're really running-"

"I'm over here, Qrow." Ozpin poured a hot cup of coffee for his old friend as he waited for Crow to realise he was talking to a coat stand. As the imbibed man turned to face the source of the voice that called out to him and began stumbling over after a quick muttering of "I knew that".

He missed the chair the first time and stumbled back slightly to compensate. He finally got a grip on the back of the chair and sat down. He looked around and saw an unfamiliar sight. A young man with white hair was wearing more leather than a cow and looking at the drunk in a befuddled and quizzical manner.

"Who invited this clown?" Both parties shot their thumbs at each other simultaneously and chorused.

"I believe introductions are in order." Ozpin pushed the cup of coffee he prepared towards Crow. "Qrow, this is Dante. The Ace we were discussing."

"This punk?" Qrow yelled incredulously. "I've seen fetish shops with less leather, Oz. You gotta be messing with me here."

"And I've seen kids with better manners than you, old man. What's your point?" Qrow shot Dante a dirty look and eyed him up.

"Didn't anyone teach ya to respect your elders?"

"Didn't anyone teach you not to drink before noon?"

"The punk has a sharp tongue, eh?" Qrow chuckled as he hobbled over to Dante. He placed a hand on the seat back to balance himself before looking the young man in the eye.

"Word of advice, kid. Respect your elders." Qrow's hand shot below Dante's seat and he proceeded to flip the chair upward, attempting to make Dante fall i his chair. Unexpectedly, Dante followed the upward propulsion of the chair by shifting his weight, shifting the momentum of Crow's sly toss from backwards to upwards. A few spins in the air later, Dante landed a few feet away in his chair. As the recoil set in as he landed, his feet landed comfortably on a coffee table.

"Act like one and maybe I will." Dante riposted smugly. "Do you ever get infections, by the way? I mean, with the amount of alcohol in your system, your blood probably disinfects your wounds when you get cut in fights."

"I dunno." Qrow readied his weapon and pointed it at Dante. "I might consider sharing some disinfectant blood when I'm done with you."

"Stand down, Qrow." Even in the face of two mighty warriors attempting to one-up each others' egos and using his office as a battleground, Ozpin remained ever serene and calm. "Weren't you saying there were bigger problems?"

A brief silence followed. Not so much of tension, but more of Qrow glaring at Dante in detest, like an older sibling being chided by his parent while the younger sibling got away scot free. Only in this case, the younger sibling was a devil in the literal sense. Sheathing his weapon, Qrow stumbled back to face Ozpin.

"The Queen doesn't just have Pawns, Oz. She might even have a Knight." Ozpin digested the information slowly. He wasn't expecting good news, but something this dire? He motioned for Qrow to elaborate on his point.

"I've been doing a little running around. You know, with all the hype recently about Dust shop robberies and the Grimm outbreak, Huntsmen have been spread a little thin. With all the media craze about Grimm and Torchwick's arrest, no one gave a damn about this." From his tattered clock, he produced a newspaper clipping and slid it to Ozpin.

"The Azure Eye?" Ozpin skimmed the article and tried to piece together what Qrow was trying to let on. But…a museum artefact and the problem at hand?

"You will need to elaborate, Qrow. I can't see the connection between a break-in at the museum and the Queen."

"What if I said that I believe the Queen caused the little ruckus in town to have her Knight get that little hunk of rock?" Ozpin set his mug down and massaged the bridge of his nose. He let his fingers rest there for a while as he kept his eyes shut. Qrow took it as cue to continue.

"Well, it seems you already believe in the Legend of Sparda." Qrow shot a drunken look of contempt at the crimson clad devil hunter. "But what about the rest of the legend, Oz? How about…" Qrow stumbled towards the mahogany desk and slapped another document on the desk. "The Hell Gates?" Ozpin opened his eyes slowly to meet Qrow's. The drunk with greying hair always wore a kind of cynical scowl and it even showed in his eyes. But right now, there seemed to be a tinge of…anxiety?

"We've followed the lead before, Qrow. We even made sure. There is no feasible way for anybody to open the Hell Gates around here. Sparda's relics and seals are rare commodities after all."

"The Azure Eye ain't one of Sparda's toys, you're right. But it has been recorded in some tales that it was still somehow connected to the guy. Some sources even say that it belonged to a powerful demon. Bottom line, it's hella demonic."

"What are you suggesting, Qrow?"

"We're not dealing with idiots, Oz. They definitely know they can't open the Hell Gates as it stands… and yet they took one of the only artefacts known to be linked to demons. I don't think they're trying to open any Hell Gates." Qrow took one last document out of this cloak. It was yellow with age and had some odd inscriptions and drawings. "I think they're trying to build one."

Ozpin was never one to lose his cool. But Qrow could see it in his old friend's face. The mild curling of the lips, the sudden tense of his hand and the most telling, the almost imperceptible flinch of his brow. The same flinch he showed when Qrow informed him of the Fall maiden's…incident. Ozpin had a careful look at the new document before him. Unfamiliar text and symbols lined the page. But he saw the symbol of a giant structure that acted as a gateway.

"Dante." Ozpin called out after a long pause.

"Yes, mi'lord?" Dante replied casually as he got up and strode to the desk to join Qrow. Ozpin proceeded to place the documents Qrow produced to the side of the table as he spread open a large map of Vale.

"This is a map of the entire Kingdom." He then turned to Qrow. "We still have no leads on the Queen, correct? A person may be easy to conceal, but an edifice used as a passage between the demon world and ours is not. Where should he start?"

"Did you listen to anything I said, Oz? You're actually going to trust fetish boy here with finding the Hell Gate they're building? You're entrusting the safety of Vale to a little punk?"

"Insanity is doing the same thing over and over while expecting a different result, Qrow. We haven't so much as demystified the identities of these perpatrators, let alone keep pace with their scheme. Besides, the demonic is out of any of our expertise. I'm simply enlisting aid. It would be absolute hubris to think that we actually have a good understanding of the demon world, let alone know how to stop whatever the Queen is planning." Qrow wanted to protest again, but the words escaped him. He was either too drunk or not drunk enough to attempt to counter Ozpin's reasoning. Sensing that he had at least temporarily gotten through to Qrow, Ozpin's expression softened slightly. "Where should he start?"

Qrow sighed and unscrewed the cap of his flask and took another swig. Another long swig. He turned to face the supposed half demon once he was done imbibing. He finally took a good look at the Devil Hunter that Ozpin had so much faith in for some reason. The kid was built and had a massive weapon slung on his he looked just like another student of Beacon. If it weren't for Ozpin's endorsement, Qrow wouldn't have even gave the kid another look..

"So I'm supposed to believe you ain't like us, eh? Your Daddy really is the legendary Dark Knight, huh?" Qrow took another swig of whisky, never breaking eye contact with Dante. "Oz calls you our Ace, but all I see is a Joker." He took a step towards Dante and stuck a finger right in his exposed chest. "And above all, you ain't your old man. So forgive me if I don't have a lick of faith in your abilities." Dante shrugged off the sarcastic little quip with a laugh and batted Qrow's finger away.

"Didn't you miss out on a couple of hugs when you were kid? Well, if I'm all that much of a Joker, it looks like I'm the Joker who's better at this job than you. So why don't you spill the details? Or is your memory being affected by the booze? Or maybe it's your age?" Qrow stared back for a few seconds. A shudder ran through his body before Qrow let out a low laugh.

"Punk's got quite the attitude. Why don't you prove you ain't all talk?" Qrow stumbled to the map and grabbed a pencil. "Grimm aggression is growing all over the place. But there's once place that's risen dramatically." He proceeded to circle a large portion of woodlands. "Check out the Forever Fall. The Grimm are going nuts there and I just know that the Queen has done something there. But I've hunted high and low and got nothing." Qrow turned and prepared to leave and took another swig from his flask. "Put your money where your mouth is, punk. Show me some results and maybe we'll talk again."

"Qrow, wait."

"Don't try to stop me, Oz. I'll only let the punk do more once he's shown he can even do stuff."

"It's not that." Qrow paused and turned to face the bespectacled man. "You circled the Emerald Forest."

* * *

"So the drunk guy was right. There's definitely a Gate in that forest." Dante was back at Beacon. It was already late evening and the once lively school fell into a gentle silence.. Most of the students had either retired to their dorms or were socialising in the quaint little cafes littered around the campus. The Devil Hunter strode around campus pondering the results of his findings for the afternoon.

"But a Gate should stick out like a smile on Madam Frost's face. Where the hell could it be?" Wandering around lost in thought, Dante unknowingly stumbles across the outdoor training ground. Ignoring the trees and greenery around him, Dante just kept walking and immersed himself in his own thought process. He was looking for what was most likely a monolithic structure that bore ancient symbols on it. How could he have missed that? Unless…

"You gotta be kidding me…They couldn't have built it…"

"Odd time and place to be taking a stroll, isn't it?" A voice called out from behind Dante.

"Ah, fancy seeing you here, Ice Queen." Dante turned around playfully. "Your friend was right, it is easy to get lost in here. I must have made a wrong turn somewhere, was looking for my room."

"The dorms are on the other side of campus. 15 minutes back where you were walking from."

"More than one wrong turn then, I guess." Dante dismissed.

"And the lack of school buildings didn't give you a hint?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"I'm bad with directions. Sue me." Dante laughed. "What's your story? Isn't it almost your bedtime?" He quickly flipped the line of questioning.

"I'm training. The Vytal Festival is coming up and I want my performance to be nothing short of impeccable." Weiss used the towel she had on hand to dab the perspiration off her forehead. "But now that you're here, I have a couple of questions for you."

"Didn't think I could pull off 'mysterious'." Dante teased as he rubbed his chin. "Shoot."

"Where do you get your Dust from?"

"Scuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Your nunchucks of ice. Your swords of wind and fire. They have to be powered by Dust. How are you able to harness so much?"

"Wish I knew what the hell you're talking about, Ice Queen. But the only dust on me is in my wallet."

"There were a number of Dust shops that were robbed in the last few months. We caught one of the guys at the head of the operation. He might still have some lackeys lurking around."

"Me? A lackey? I am wounded, my lady." Dante dramatically clasped a hand over his heart and bent forward in feigned pain.

"Why did I think this would work?" Weiss sighed. "I suppose we can do this another way." She drew Myrtenaster slowly and took up an offensive stance. "I was getting tired of footwork anyways."

"Alright, you're talking my language now!" Dante exclaimed excitedly as he cracked his knuckles, excitement flowing through his veins.

"If I win, I want answers." The barrel of Myrtenaster opened and a fresh set of multi-coloured Dust rounds were loaded.

"Ok then. I'll take your condition if you'll take mine." Dante drew Rebellion out slowly to match Weiss' offensive stance. "Only swordplay." Weiss froze and eyed Dante suspiciously.

"No guns and no dusty stuff or whatever from me." He gestured Rebellion towards the revolver chamber on Myrtenaster. "And no spells or buffs from you." Dante planted Rebellion on the ground and drew his twin handguns. He spun them around in a show before tossing them gently towards Weiss. The landed with a clatter on the dirt before her in a perfect cross.

"Are you mistaking me for my team leader? I'm not some uneducated dolt, you know. How do I know you won't just use your other weapons?"

"We can pinky swear if that's your thing." Dante extended his right pinky at Weiss. His flippancy dug like thorns in her skin, but beneath the exterior care-free nature. Weiss somehow could intuit that Dante was being serious about the conditions. Her mind was preparing for worst case scenarios of "breaking the rules", but her gut won the day. She emptied the Dust rounds into the pouch around her waist and showed an empty chamber towards Dante.

"Alright, I'll let you have home team advantage." Dante proceeded to summon the frost nunchucks from before and slammed them into the ground, causing a sheet of ice to cover a large radius around them. Once the freezing was complete, the nunchucks vanished back into Dante.

"Alright, you have your little ice-skating rink now." Dante drew Rebellion from the ground tossed it up playfully, catching it with his right hand. "You tag me once with your sword there, you win."

"I'll have you know I'm the top of my class in sparring." Weiss snapped back, not willing to take the condescension lying down.

"What a coincidence, so am I at my school." Dante spun the blade around his hand, twirling it around his back, switching hands, and then extended it in Weiss' direction. "Now, shall we dance?"

Narrowing her eyes, she raised her rapier and lunged at Dante. In a flash, she closed the distance between them, but her target side stepped the attack easily and slid backwards on the ice. The miss was all according to plan though, Weiss lowered her stance and swung quickly for a wide arching slash, trying to catch Dante off his guard. He easily read the twist in her hips though and simply glided back further, just out of reach of the arch. Capitalising on the longer recovery time for Dante to catch his footing, Weiss used the follow through to quickly change directions and move in for a series of strikes.

This time, Dante actually raised Rebellion for a parry. Metal clashed with metal, but Weiss' attacks strung together gracefully. Almost like a contingency plan was already prepared if the strike were dodged or parried. Slash after slash, strike after strike, the duo continued the deadly dance while gliding on the ice. Sonorous screeches sounded through the training hall and the crunching of sheet ice echoed as the fight continued.

Rearing back quickly, Weiss lunged forward on the ice and aimed for Dante's legs. The Devil Hunter quickly took to the air, letting Weiss slide right beneath him, just what she was hoping for. A grin flashed on her face as she spun on her toes and took off for the sky. Spinning her body on the ascent, Weiss rose higher than Dante and allowed gravity to amplify the power of her spinning slash. As her rapier drew closer and closer to her adversary, Weiss' smile broadened. She'd done it, the guy really was just full of hot air.

"Not bad." Dante smirked. The reaction surprised her as she suddenly realised what Dante was doing. Contorting his body, Dante slid past the attack by swinging his legs skyward. As the strike careened past, Weiss saw Dante's usual cocky grin as he aerially repositioned himself upside-down. In a mere second, Dante had gotten the upper hand of the situation and Weiss had no contingency for this. Her heart rate spiked as her mind went into overdrive to look for alternatives. But what? She was completely open.

Amidst her calculations and planning, she realised something odd. She was just losing altitude, nothing more. With a quick kick of her legs, she altered her angle of descent and landed with a quick roll before righting herself and gliding away on the ice. She turned to face her opponent once more, only to find him laughing.

"I can see why you're the top in your class. I bet that was checkmate for most people, huh?"

"Why didn't you end the match?" She shot back, not interested in a performance appraisal by the likes of Dante.

"End it? So soon? What would the fun be in that?" Dante replied as he rested the back of Rebellion on his shoulder. Weiss grit her teeth hard and her grip on Myrtenaster hardened so much her hand trembled. Fun? This arrogant, uncultured plebeian was just treating this as a game? Dante noticed that his words were chosen far from wisely, but he continued anyway.

"Also, I noticed something about your technique. You're not using your body weight enough. And you're keeping your wrist way too rigid." Without warning, Dante twirled Rebellion around in his hands and lunged forward at Weiss. Registering the sudden motion, Weiss quickly sidestepped the attack and Rebellion connected with a tree originally behind Weiss. As Dante passed her, she could observe his form, practically in slow motion. His arm was practically fully outstretched and and the lower half of his body simply seemed to be dragged along by his torso. The claymore impaled the trunk cleanly, but Dante wasn't done. Withdrawing the blade, Dante readied another Stinger and lunged in Weiss' direction once more.

Sidestepping the attack again, her eyes followed the crimson Devil Hunter's form once more. His arm was brought in closer and his legs were leading and driving the force of the attack. As Dante neared the next tree, he threw his torso forward, finally extending his arm and flicking his wrist at the last moment. There was a deafening crunch as the trunk burst into splinters and a clean hole was punched through the massive tree. Dante drew his sword back and gave a quick puff at the tree. Creaking and moaning followed. The massive tree then collapsed backwards as its main support lost its ability to serve its function. The tree fell with a boom and Dante simply turned to face the Heiress.

"That concludes today's lesson." Dante checked as he rested Rebellion across his shoulders once more. Dante only thought that Weiss didn't like his attitude and snark. What he failed to realise there was something Weiss hated even more: advice. Above all, advice on skills she was proud of.

Weiss inhaled slowly and closed her eyes. She was boiling on the inside, but she knew she couldn't let that cloud her judgement. Especially against someone as skilled as Dante. With her eyes shut, the strategies started racing through her mind once more. In a split second, her eyes shot open and she was ready. She was trying to wait for him to make mistakes, it was time for her to force him to make some mistakes. And she was going to finally capitalise on her greatest physical advantage: speed.

Pushing off from the sheet ice, Weiss rocketed toward Dante again. Keeping her movements as small as possible, she rained down slashes and strikes on the Devil Hunter. After a few slashes were parried, she'd quickly feint and rush past him to continue her attack from the back. Catching on to the pattern, Dante found a comfortable rhythm amidst the constant closing of swords. Slowly inching Dante towards the base of another tree, Weiss lunged past Dante to execute an upward spiralling strike. Without having the time to turn and look, Dante blocked the multiunit attack by slinging Rebellion behind his back. Once the onslaught ended, Dante spun around and immediately understood why Weiss chose such an odd attack choice.

Amidst the ascent, Weiss flipped around and her feet rested on a branch just above Dante's position. Her eyes met Dante's and it was the first time that both of them were smiling simultaneously in the fight. One believed the time for checkmate was soon. And the other simply enjoyed the heat of the battle.

Pushing off the makeshift platform, Weiss angled herself slightly behind Dante and gave a powerful swipe that was promptly blocked by the massive claymore. Her trajectory was unchanged though and she landed right behind Dante as Rebellion was still raised overhead. In the crouching position she landed in, her right leg extended out and quickly swept around on the ice. The low sweep didn't connect with anything, but it was all according to plan. Dante was airborne, but in an awkward position to say the least. This was the mistake she had been trying to force.

Quickly turning from her low position, she angled Myrtenaster up and proceeded to throw her torso forward and flick her wrist at the last moment. There was no way for Dante to bring Rebellion down to block, the attack was too fast for that. Everything was adhering to Weiss' calculations perfectly. But her plan hinged on a key assumption. An assumption that would be valid for most fighters. "Weapons had to be blocked with weapons" was a perfectly fair assumption in a match. Problem is, Dante was far from "most people".

As the rapier approached his torso, Dante quickly released the grip of his right hand on Rebellion. He proceeded to use his second and third finger to follow the flat of the rapier and pushed gently, redirecting Weiss' powerful lunge and allowing him time to alter his aerial position. Weiss' attack was redirected, but it was still going. Her body weight was already thrown forward and her rapier burst into the trunk of the tree. The power behind the attack punched an orange-sized hole clean through the tree. It wasn't as impressive as Dante's for sure, but for the size of her sword, it was a massive hole for a mere rapier to make.

Partially due to shock and partially due to exhaustion, Weiss stayed in that same position for a few moments. Her breathing was heavy and ragged as sweat ran freely down her body. She just kept staring at the hole she had made. Her hands trembled from the strength she exerted, but she achieved a feat she had never done before with her raw strength. Just two small changes improved her technique so dramatically.

"I've heard of fast learners. But you're pushing the limits of the term, you know that?" Dante commented after giving a whistle of admiration. "The other kids will be eating your dust in sparring for quite a while, I think." Weiss, withdrew Myrtenaster and stumbled back. She staggered to face Dante again before losing her balance and planting her rapier into the ground to provide support for herself before crumpling onto the ice. Her heavy breathing continued. She hadn't exerted herself this hard in physical training for quite a while. Her jaw tightened as she bit down hard. She had lost. She hung her head as she panted and let the bitterness of defeat sink in.

"Whoops, time out. Something's wrong with my shoe laces." Weiss' eyes opened meekly as she saw Dante's back tuned to her. He was inspecting one of his boots and shaking his head. "Can't continue the fight like this. Might just trip and scar this beautiful face." He then cocked his head back to meet eyes with Weiss. "Let's continue this another time, eh? Let's call this a tie." Weiss was at a loss of words. The exhaustion wasn't helping either as her mind was currently focused on inhaling and exhaling. She dropped her head down once again, unable to respond to Dante's remark.

The crunching of ice indicated that Dante was leaving. The crunching continued for a while, each step fainter than the last. He was gone. After an absolutely dominating display, he just spouted a few condescending lines and disappeared. Memories of her childhood crept into her mind. She just closed her eyes and chided herself for her performance. It really was just like another sparring match during childhood. But then something unexpected happened. The crunching of ice returned. And the steps grew louder and louder. A soft fabric veiled her head and she heard Dante sit down next to her. A green bottle also suddenly emerged in her field of vision.

"I believe this is yours?" Weiss turned her head to face Dante. In his hands was the bag she brought along for training. He didn't have the usual arrogance he exhibited and seemed to genuinely be offering help. She still had plenty of questions for him, but...maybe she was just judging by the cover. Maybe her distrust really was unfounded.

"You're one tough cookie, anyone tell ya that? If I weren't more careful, I might have just wound up as a kebab." Dante leaned back on the tree that had a portion of its trunk punctured. "And to think you could execute a better lunge just by observing me once. You're a scary one, you know that? Scary, but talented."

Weiss released her grip on Myrtenaster and gently tumbled back to rest against the tree, still desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Why…are you…doing…this? I…can take…care of myself." The words were choked out between ragged breaths as Weiss leaned back further to take deeper breaths.

"I know. But then, who's gonna help me get back to the dorm?" He picked up the green bottle of water once more and offered it to Weiss. "Bad with directions, remember?" The grin wasn't so much cocky as playful. Weiss looked into the brilliant blue eyes of this supposed…"transfer student". She wasn't dumb, she knew he was protecting her ego and pride. But she was also too tired to truly care at that point. Managing a giggle, she took the bottle from his hand while using the towel draped over her to wipe off the sweat.

"You…really are just a…hopeless…dunce, aren't you?"

* * *

Under the cloak of the night sky, a lone man walked about in the Emerald Forest. With a head of black hair, he wore a black vest over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt along with black dress pants and shoes. An odd metallic armlet with even stranger inscriptions was worn on his right arm. He retrieved a pocket watch from his vest pocket. 10:32pm, he's a few minutes early.

A low growl was emitted from behind the man. But he kept playing with his pocket watch, opening and closing the cover repeatedly. He finally replaced it in his pocket and produced a small piece of cloth. He removed his spectacles and started cleaning the lenses. The growling continued and grew closer and closer, but the man seemed to pay it no attention. He finished cleaning the second lens and held it at an angle to the moonlight, allowing him to see a mild reflection in the lens. He checked his hair. It was nearly center parted and his hair reached just around his neck while his bangs were comfortably out of the way of his eyes. Everything was in order.

The growl grew to a roar and an Greater Ursa raised a massive paw to strike the intruder. The man who looked no older than 30 calmly put on his spectacles and threw out his right arm. Darkness swirled in his hand, quickly forming a long, thin shaft. Plungin the still forming mass of darkness into the ground, a long spike of darkness erupted form befhind, bursting through the Greater Ursa's head, right between the eyes. The Greater Ursa stumbled back and fell to the ground, unable to even let out a pained howl.

"Apologies for the wait." The man turned his head to greet the person he had been waiting for. A tall, slender woman with ashen-black hair and practically luminous amber eyes emerged from the darkness. Her mellifluous voice had such a gentle quality to it, yet it also held a trace of malice.

Releasing the grip on the back mass in his hand, the amorphous blob sidled back into the darkness at his well-dressed man then walked to the woman who had just emerged and knelt on one knee. He took her dainty right hand in his left and kissed the back respectfully.

"It is of no concern, my Queen."

"I trust everything is proceeding smoothly?" The man stood up and pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

"It was just as you predicted, my Queen. The Son of Sparda has been enlisted. The first Hell Gate has also been completed. All is well." The fair hand of the lady massaged the cheek the man. The blood red nails mildly grazing his skin.

"I knew your aid would be invaluable." Cinder Fall smiled affectionately at the man before her. "Soon even your goal of reminding the world of your master will be met as well, Frederick." The man gently removed Cinder's hand.

"Please my Queen, I have cast away that filthy name long ago. Frederick was but a mere human." The clouds parted and the moonlight illuminated his face and his heterochromia became apparent. His left eye was human with a black pupil. Yet his right iris was gold with a crimson pupil. His smile was harmless, but in the glow of the moonlight, he looked sinister.

"Address me as Ahriman."

* * *

A/N: So this was written on a good day when I was in the zone and had all the other important stuff done, so don't get used to the frequency. But yeah the plots finally moving somewhere. This was kinda rushed so please point out any mistakes. As usual, be ruthless with it. Grammar, OOC, details of RWBY-verse... you guys know the drill by now. Feedback on Qrow is especially appreciated, cuz writing him kinda felt like making a Dante clone at times. It'll prob be a while till the next chapter, so hang tight guys.

P.S Bonus points if you know what the Azure Eye is a reference to.


End file.
